More To Life
by klsyprssy24
Summary: A one-shot songfic taking place a year after Paige got raped. PaigeSpinner fluff.


More To Life  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
Paige walked into the Degrassi Community School Dance with her best friend Hazel Aden. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she noticed the rest of her friends over in a corner. A few were drinking punch, some were dancing, and others were just sitting around talking. However, she didn't see the one person she was looking for. One more scan of the room and her eyes found him. He was with another girl. She had her hand on his arm and she was laughing. He was trying to look happy, but he was very unsuccessful.  
  
"Paige? Did you hear me?" Hazel asked, waving her hand in front of Paige's face.  
  
"Sorry, no, what were you saying?" Paige replied, coming out of her daze.  
  
"I said I'm getting some punch, do you want any?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, that would be great," Paige replied, still not really hearing. As Hazel walked off Paige looked once again at Spinner. This time his eyes met hers. They were filled with a mixture of love and hurt. She felt about ready to cry, but he shook his head and turned his attention back to the girl. Paige felt the hot water start to well in her eyes. She clutched her purse to her and ran out of the room. She ran down a few hallways until she was alone and the noise of the dance drowned away.  
  
She dropped her purse and sank down against the wall and cried. She had been doing a lot of that lately. It was her only release. Her life had been perfect. She was popular, pretty, and every guy wanted her. Then she got raped at a party, and everything was thrown upside down. She wanted to die, and seriously thought about taking herself once or twice, but she just told herself that tomorrow would be better. And finally, that's the way it was. She was getting her life back. Dean was in jail. But he still haunted her, and kept her from dating. She couldn't - wouldn't - get close to any guy. She still had guy friends, but anytime a guy suggested something more she would panic. She hadn't been on a date in a year. She had everything, but then she lost it and even now she felt like there was something missing, rather someone was missing.  
  
Spinner's eyes flashed in her mind and the tears came harder as she thought about the night before.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Paige, I like you, I really do," Spinner said, taking her hands in his.  
  
Paige took a deep breath to calm herself. She closed her eyes. What she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue. All of a sudden the image of Dean, smiling and laughing while she screamed no over and over came into her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at Spinner.  
  
"I can't do this," she freed her hands from Spinner and ran, she ran until her legs hurt, until it was really dark, until she had no idea where she was. Thn she cried.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Spinner dried his hands and came out of the Washroom. He hummed the Evanescence song that had been playing in the gym. He turned a corner and stopped. There was Paige, sitting on the floor halfway down the hallway. She was hugging her knees and was sobbing. He walked slowly down the hallway and slid down the wall next to her.  
  
"Paige."  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside  
  
Paige looked up and her eyes met with Spinner's for the second time that night. He saw confusion and love in her eyes, but most of all fear.  
  
"Paige, not every guy is a Dean. Some people love you for you, you have to know that," Spinner said, brushing away a piece of hair that was matted to her face.  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let it go  
  
Paige winced and started to pull away, but then she stopped.  
  
"I'm scared of getting hurt again," Paige whispered, looking down at the ground.  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
Then chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
"I would never hurt you, Paige."  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure  
  
There's gotta be more  
  
"I wanna believe you, but whenever I look at you or any other guy I see him, and he's laughing and I'm screaming no over and over, and it was terrifying enough to go through it once," Paige, said, sobbing.  
  
I've got the time, and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm halfway out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
"Paige, there are a lot of creeps like Dean out there, but there are a lot of great guys too, and if you keep living in fear than your never gonna see it. You're never gonna see that there are people right in front of you who don't want to hurt you," Spinner said, his voice rising. He wasn't gonna chase after her and make her like him like he liked her. This was a battle she had to fight on her own. He got up and started walking down the hall.  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
Then chasing down every high to satisfy me  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more  
  
Paige walked Spinner walk away, and she knew that he was right. And thinking that suddenly made her realize what was missing in her perfect world. She had to learn to love again, and she knew just the person who could teach her.  
  
I'm wanting more  
  
I'm always waiting on something other then this  
  
Why am I feeling like there's something I missed  
  
Always. Always.  
  
Paige ran after Spinner and found him sitting outside the school on the front steps. He turned to look at her as she sat down. She put her hand under his chin and kissed him. He was too surprised to kiss back. They had both been wanting this for a while, and nothing ever felt so right.  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
Then chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more  
  
"You gotta teach me how to love again," Paige whispered as she pulled away,  
  
"No problem," he said as he kissed her again. 


End file.
